1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus having what is called “Secured Print function” for permitting a printing process only to a specific user in order to assure security. The invention also relates to a control method for such a printing apparatus, a print system, a program, and a memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a printing apparatus having what is called “Secured Print function” for permitting a printing process only to a specific user in order to assure security has been known. In such an apparatus, in order to authenticate the user, for example, a method of using a dedicated card (Secured card) at the time of instructing the start of printing, a method of entering a password from a panel of the apparatus, or the like is used.
According to the above conventional printing apparatus, however, in case of using the authenticating method by the dedicated card, there is a problem such that it is necessary to arrange a card reader at a position near the printing apparatus, or the like, so that a hardware construction becomes complicated. Since it is necessary to prepare the dedicated card for everyone of a plurality of users, there is a problem such that large costs are necessary.
In case of using the method of entering the password on the panel, although it is necessary to enter numerals or alphabets, there is a problem such that an operability of the entering is low on a simple panel in a cheap printing apparatus without a keyboard or the like. Further, if there is a problem such that the user forgets the password, he cannot execute the printing.